Talk:Playhouse Disney UK Revival/@comment-25392607-20180310212308
Dave: Hello. Come into Beach Day, here on Playhouse Disney! I'm Big Dave! Alex: And I'm Little Alex! Dave: Now before we go into much detail about what's happening today, let's all sing our Welcome Song! Altogether, now! (Dave and Alex invite all the other characters in) Dave: Oh, look! It's Postman Pat and Fireman Sam! Pat: Great to see you, Dave. Sam: Hello, Alex. Alex: And Bear! Bear: Hi there! It’s great to see you! Dave: And Mopatop and Puppyduck! Alex: And Olie and Zoe! Olie: Come on, Zoe! Here we are! Dave: And here's the Rainbow Gang! Zippy: Hello, Dave. Hello, Alex. Bungle: Great to see you! Alex: Here come the Fraggles! Gobo: Hi, Dave. Hi, Alex. Red: Thanks for inviting us to Playhouse Disney, Dave. Dave: And Leo, June, Annie and Quincy; the Little Einsteins! Leo: Hello, Dave! Come on in, everyone! (to audience) Hi! It's me, Leo! June: (to audience) Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Playhouse Disney! Alex: Are you ready, Dave? Dave: Yes, Alex. Alex: Here we go, then! Groove: Go for it! Dave: Yeah, I just love this song! Alex: (singing) Come and meet your friends at Playhouse Disney! Dave: There's so much to do, so let's get busy! Alex: It's time for fun, here at Playhouse Disney! Dave: (talking) Where was that? Alex: Playhouse Disney! Dave, Alex, PB&J: Say hello to PB&J! Dave, Alex and Pooh: Or even Winnie The Pooh! Dave, Alex, Olie and Bear: Rolie Polie Olie and Bear! Dave, Alex and the Higglytown Heroes: Or the Higglytown Heroes, too! Dave, Alex and Postman Pat: Postman Pat... Dave, Alex and Fireman Sam: ...Fireman Sam... Dave, Alex, Rosie, Jim and Neil: ...And Rosie and Jim! Dave, Alex, Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma: Or explore the world with the Hoobs! Dave, Alex, Mopatop and Puppyduck: Mopatop's Shop... Dave, Alex, Leo, June, Annie and Quincy: ...And the Little Einsteins! Everyone: But, best of all, there'll be you! Alex and the Fraggles: You can do it too, at Playhouse Disney! Dave: Try a new song or make a face like Mickey! Alex and the Doodlebops: Join in with us at Playhouse Disney! Dave: (talking) Where was that? Everyone except Dave: Playhouse Disney! Alex: (talking) Oh, that was loads of fun! Now, today is Beach Day, here in Playhouse Disney! Dave: And as such, we've decorated the Playhouse in the most beach-esque fashion you could imagine! Now, up in the bathroom we're gonna go on a submarine trip under the sea, where flounder and friends live! Alex: And up in the attic, we're gonna do a spot of surfing, like the kind you'd find in Australia! Dave: And as usual, we've got all your favourite shows lined up; Music Time, Art Play, Bite Size… Rosie: …Rosie and Jim… Gobo: …Fraggle Rock… Leo: …Little Einsteins… Tony: …And Out Of The Box! Dave: Oh, and Bear In The Big Blue House, too! Alex: Who could forget Bear In The Big Blue House? Bear: Who indeed could forget? Alex: Oh, and one of our best friends, Winnie The Pooh! Pooh: That’s me! Dave: Yes, but first of all, we've got to say the rhyme! Stand up tall! (Dave and Alex both stand up as tall as they can and hold their arms up as high as possible) Then crouch down small! (Dave and Alex both crouch down) On a certain silly bear we have to call! Dave and Alex: (in unison) Winnie The Pooh, where are yooooouuuuuuu? Pooh: Over here! (We lead into the Book Of Pooh)